A child of magic
by youngwriter182
Summary: There is one who can save the young Pendragon's life... One who can change the ways of Morgana and stop Mordred from fufilling his destiny... But know this, this child can either bring Camelot into the Golden age, or she can tear it apart...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you're reading this it means you're reading my story so first THANKYOU! And secondly this is my first story so I hope you enjoy and please please please leave a review any input or help would be great! Soooo I hope you enjoy. This story is set in series 5 after Mordred leaves to go with Morgana.**

I could feel a dull throbbing pain in my head as I cracked open my eyes. I squinted into the blindingly bright light that escaped the heavy curtains, and wondered where on earth I was. That was if I was _still_ _on earth._ How could I possibly know? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything, it was like every time I tried to think back to where I last was my mind hit a psychological brick wall.

I knew from looking around that I was on a bed, queen size and very comfy and in despite my situation a small part of me debated to just lay in for and extra ten minutes. But from all the stories that I have heard not one person in this sort of situation had decided to stay put and not explore the situation because the_ bed was comfy_... and I did not want to be the first. So instead I flopped out of the bed and looked around the room. It was quite dark, due to the curtains being closed and very musty. The walls were oddly made of white stone which surrounded a large fireplace. The room looked old, extremely old. Almost like a castle. The more I looked into the details the more my suspicions were confirmed, the old hand crafted furniture, the fur pelt's that adjourned the chairs, the hand stitched curtains, the shield's and swords that hung proudly on the walls. Yes I was now very sure that I was in a castle.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain erupt from my head. I needed to look for a mirror to assess the damage before I tried to do anything to get out of here. I know that most people would try to run straight away, but what's the point in wasting my energy on creeping around and then falling unconscious from blood loss at the last hurdle? Anyway it only took a flicker of my eyes to find the small, jewel encrusted mirror that lay on a vanity table in the corner of the room. Looking at my head in the darkness was slightly harder than finding the mirror, but from what I could tell it wasn't going to be fatal and I certainly wasn't going to be dying from blood loss any time soon. Any cuts that I had, had been neatly sown up, leaving a particularly impressive purplish green bruise just above my left eyebrow. Actually now that I looked properly at myself I could see that I was wearing an oversized mans shirt that fell just below my knees. Great I bet that will be completely inconspicuous and _really _easy to run in.

I sighed in annoyance and pulled at the shirt, willing it to transform into something more comfortable before I silently walked up to the door in my bare feet and as quietly as I could, slid the bolt across and pushed it open i. I glanced out into the corridor to check if anyone was there. No, all clear... well for now anyway. So I started to pad across the corridor's quietly, as long as everything carried on like this hopefully I out of here smoothly and silently. I had made it to what I assumed to be the lower corridor when I heard a loud clattering noise from not far behind me. immediately I ducked into one of the dark alcoves in the wall's and waited for whoever it was to pass me. but they did not. I risked a quick glance down the corridor and saw a man, probably a servant, picking up the remnants of a breakfast. It was hard not to feel sorry for him and I probably would have gone out to help had I not heard a booming voice from the other end of the corridor,

"_Mer_lin. In- case you haven't noticed it's nearly noon and I _still _haven't had anything to eat.". So the servant was called Merlin, and I guessed the first speaker was a knight or maybe even a royal.

"Well _sire _maybe if you didn't order so much..." Merlin responded, not missing a beat.

"Are you calling me _fat_ Merlin?" The first speaker added in mock anger.

It was weird, from what I had heard servants had to respect anyone and everyone above their station. But I had to admit the events of today were anything but normal so this was only fitting. Again, I peeked out of the safety of the alcove and caught a glimpse of the two, the servant was quite tall but in an awkward kind of way. He had jet black hair, much like my own only in a cropped style and wore a neckerchief over his blue shirt. From what I could tell his shirt wasn't like the one I was wearing, my shirt looked like the one the other man, who I assumed to be a knight of some kind was wearing. The 'knight' was tall also but he had blond hair and a more muscular build. Suddenly the jokey mood wore off and I could hear the two talking in lowered voices.

"How is she?" the 'knight' asked, his words genuinely seemed sincere.

"Gaius says she's making a good recovery. She should come around at any time." Merlin answered.

"Is Gaius allowing visitors yet?" he asked seeming somewhat desperate to go and visit whoever this person was.

"It's allowed but I'm not saying it's advisable Arthur. She got hit quite hard we don't know if she can remember anything. Also she's a child waking up in a strange enviroment she could be very scared or in shock." Merlin warned. But the man I know knew to be Arthur seemed undettered.

" All the more reason for someone to be there." He countered.

"I'm just saying it might be easier to leave her to adjust for a little bit before you go in." Merlin said, picking up the last bit's of breakfast.

"So right now she's possibly awake and definitely alone in those chambers? Arthur asked, an angry edge creeping into his tone.

Merlin nodded, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Merlin, didn't you or Gaius ever think that if she was in there on her own and she woke up the first thing she would do is run!?" Arthur said as if it was obvious.

Mine and Merlin's eyes widened simultaneously. His because he realised his mistake and mine because I realised that child they were talking about was me. I ducked back into the alcove and waited for Arthur and Merlin to run past me towards my chambers, which they would now find empty. As soon as I heard the thundering sound of boots taking of in the other direction I ran. I had no idea where to exactly, all I knew was as soon as they didn't find me in those chambers there would be people after me. As if reading my thoughts the warning bells began to chime, which only made me sprint harder. But trying to run out of a castle that you knew nothing about and not being seen whilst in your bare feet and a horribly uncomfortable man's shirt with that _entire _castle looking for you was near impossible. However the adrenaline rush that I felt forgot about that kept me running. My pace slowed from a run to a brisk walk as my energy slowly fell. I could see the courtyard filled with flocks of citizens straight ahead, if I could get to there it would be a lot easier to hide than in here. I was so close when I heard someone behind me.

"Halt." an authoritative voice boomed. I could feel myself trembling as I froze. I didn't know who these people were or what they wanted me for and even if I did know I couldn't remember. Ever so slowly I turned on my heel to face whoever was behind me. Better to do it now before I looked like a complete fool. When I made it all the way around I saw the men I knew to be Merlin and Arthur standing completely still together as if they were approaching prey. We looked at each other in silence before Arthur started to speak again, this time in a far gentler voice.

" Dont worry no harm will come to you here." He started gently as if not to spook me however he did keep on moving towards me as he said it, which did scare me.

"Who- who are you?" I asked trying to jut out my chin in a form of defiance as I backed away.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." he replied, his voice filled with not only kindness but some sort of pride.

I would have carried on the conversation had I not bumped into something or rather someone behind me as I backed away. I turned to see who exactly I had just collided with, she was beautiful, a lady of the court no doubt that was easy considering her perfect brown hair, fine dress and silver tiara. I stammered a quick apology and stumbled away to the side but the womans arm kept a hold of my elbow gently and smiled down at me before turning to Arthur.

" What's going on Arthur?" she asked him, seeming just as confused as me.

" Nothing my lady we found this girl on the border of Denariah prisoner to some bandits and took her back to Camelot. " Merlin interrupted, to which the woman gave a kind smile,

" Of-course, well I see it best that we do no stay out in his draft. I'll have some maids attend to her and see she gets some more weather suitable clothing." she chimed in happily steering me away from the mess that I had caused and back into the old chambers.

Before I knew it maids were swarmed around me, checking my bruise, doing my nails and combing out my hair and changing me into new clothes. Well at least trying too, I refused to change into the silver dress they had provided me with and instead settled for a deep green shirt and breeches. All the while trying to peice back my memory but nothing would come so I settled on listening to the maids gossip as they bustled around the room.

" Doesn't she look like her?"

"Shhh, it's forbidden to speak her name."

"But doesn't she?"

"The eyes are different."

"Yes, she has **_his eyes._**"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thankyou so much for the reviews it really means a-lot to me! sorry it took so long but it was as if this chapter had no end! So I hope you enjoy and please please please leave a review! xxx

I had less than an hour to sit by myself and process what happened before I was summoned into the throne room to meet with who I now knew to be King Arthur of Camelot. I can remember walking up to those towering wooden doors and across the hallway which seemed to stretch on forever **_hoping _**that someone would let me in on what was happening before I went crazy. In my nervousness I began to fiddle with my locket that had strange language etched onto the silver surface, by the time I looked up again I was less than a stones throw from the King himself. Naturally I felt the need to do a curtsey or bow but I was agitated by my lack of knowledge and for that ,memory so I gave a curtsey so quick I wasn't even sure it had happened. However Arthur didn't seem to be focusing on me yet as he gave a quick nod to his knights who, as if expecting it, ushered everyone out of the room leaving only me, Merlin and Arthur in the room. For a moment we all watched each other, seeing who would speak first before Arthur broke the silence,

" I know you're confused now but I will explain why you are here." He started, to which I raised my eyebrows.

"But before I do that-" he continued.

"**_of course." _**I hummed under my breath expecting to be left in the dark again.

" **_I dont know your name_**." he ended obviously hearing what I said.

" Oh, it's Aspen." I told him staring down at my boots, feeling for once embarrassed. I remember him starting to say something but I was distracted by a searing burning pain in my head. And then suddenly the throne room swam before my vision and I was standing in the middle of a battle field. Bodies of soldiers on both sides lay strewn out before my feet under the blood red sky. And still more and more were fighting relentlessly, I remember having the worst feeling of urgency gnawing away in my stomach as I pushed past everyone, to where? I have no idea but my walk quickly turned into a run trying to find someone or something and then it happened. I heard a scream, it was impossible to figure out who's it was because it was so mangled and full anguish and I knew then I was too late, that I had failed. Then just as fast as it had arrived it was over and I was back in the throne room facing a very confused and concerned Arthur and Merlin.

" I'm fine, just- what's going on?"I sighed trying my hardest to get rid of the black and white dots that danced across my vision, constantly threatening to pull me under into sleep. Arthur seemed slightly shaken before trying to continue but failed , ending up pinching the bridge of his nose trying to form the words but failing miserably. Seeing that Arthur was going to tell me nothing I turned my attention to Merlin.

" Please just tell me..." I sighed, my head feeling as if it was splitting in half.

I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable with my question or with me as there was a strange look of recognition in his eyes. And I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. None the less he told me anyway.

" Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he asked to which I shook my head. At Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look of which I could not decipher. Merlin then cleared his throat before continuing.

" Me, Arthur and some of the knight's were doing a sweep of the forest's on the outskirts of Denariah when we found a group of rouge bandits, naturally we got rid of them-"

" Where is this **_we _**coming from **_Mer_**lin? More like me and the knight's got rid of the bandits while you cowered away in the background" Arthur suddenly broke in.

" **_Anyway _**once the bandits were gone we found you among them and brought you back here ." he ended.

" What for safe keeping" I added sarcastically, to which I could swear I heard Arthur say '_something like that'_

" Why don't I remember anything?" I questioned, forgetting about trying to be polite.

" You got suffered from quite an awful head injury during the fight. Judging from the shape and size of the scar I would say that it was the butt of a sword." an older voice spoke from the corner of the room. Arthur must have seen the look of confusion on my face as he filled in,

" This is our court physician Gaius, who happens to be the same man that treated your head injury and Merlin's guardian."

I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hand to my head trying to suppress the waves of pain that were getting worse and worse with every passing second and managed a grim nod and well, what I hope looked like a smile in Gaius' direction, after all he did help me.

" Is something wrong child?" Gaius asked me, his kind wrinkled face staring into mine. I shook my head, desperately not wanting to have any more attention. However Gaius was a skilled and experienced physician who had none of it. He leaned slightly closer and tucked his hand under my chin, so that he could get a better look at the bruise.

" How is the pain?" he asked, his weathered blue eyes never leaving my forehead.

" Unbearable and in short bursts" I murmured back quietly. It was strange, even though it was clear to everyone I was in pain part of me still didn't want to admit it.

" Well-" he concluded releasing my chin. "- I am afraid there is nothing I can do for the pain... but I do know of a flower that could help. I do not have any left but i'm sure Merlin could get it for you. Wouldn't you my boy?" He suggested looking to Merlin. But I didn't want Merlin, or for that matter anyone,to go to any more trouble for me. And there was also the fact that I could feel Arthur's eyes looking at me as if searching for something. At that point I simply didn't care if Arthur was responsible for saving my life, staring was rude and and quite frankly very irritating.

" I'm fine honestly I just need some air." I breathed giving a smile, as if it would be proof that I was alright. All the while I was devising a plan for my escape from Camelot. What? You honestly didn't think that I believed that **_'we found you with some bandits' _**rubbish. I may be young but I was not a fool. And with that I began to speed walk towards the great wooden doors before anyone could object. However it seems I wasn't quite fast enough as a firm hand landed on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I turned to meet the azure eyes of Arthur Pendragon.

" You know don't you?" he questioned. What I detected to be sadness and guilt glinting in his eyes. And thinking that he was talking about me knowing that he was lying about the bandits I nodded.

" I know I should have tried to tell you earlier but-" he started, regret lacing his every word.

" Tell me what?" I questioned, squinting my eyes in confusion.

" That I am your father."

excuse the star wars ending! haha sorry I couldn't think of any other way for it to happen ( curse you writers block!) anyway I hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long! x


End file.
